Jc and Me
by LenaMaynard
Summary: When Zoe moves to America, because of an unfortunate accident, she moves in with her cousin, Connor. She meets Jc Caylen and eventually they become good friends, but she wants more than that...
1. My Life In America

I have lived in England for my whole life, I was born there, I grew up there and my parents died there. When they died I was traumatized, they had giving me their love and attention for 18 years. They died in a car accident, I protested on going to a pantomime with them, my uncle was in it so they wanted to go, it wasn't really my cup of tea so I stayed at home. My Mum died instantly, a piece of glass went straight into her heart, my Dad had a long, painful death, he died in the hospital I was born in. I wanted to go to America to meet my cousin, Connor Franta, he's my cousin on my Dad's side. He has some room mates that he was concerned about, Ricky, Kian and Jc or something. I was in the taxi to their place while listening to music and reading "The Hunger Games" imagining what it was like to live with some boys, I was an only child and I never had a boyfriend or even a friend that was a boy to come over to my house, I was hoping Connor would be my friend as well as my cousin. The taxi drew to a stop and I looked up and saw a huge house, bigger than the one me and my parents used to live in. I came out of the taxi and stared at the house until I heard the taxi driver's horn.  
"Are you going to pay me or what?" He asked, I got my bags and paid him, I got to the door and knocked. A guy wearing a top and boxers opened the door.  
"Oh, you're here today, I forgot...come on in," I walked in and saw 3 other boys sitting down on a sofa.  
"Hey Holly, come sit next to me," A boy said.  
"Connor?" I asked.  
"Got it in one," I sat down, slowly between him and a boy with jet black hair wearing a snap back, an Elmo t-shirt and shorts.  
"I'm Jc," He said.  
"I'm Kian, sexiest man in this house," The boy next to Jc said.  
"You consider yourself a man?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I'm a man, I can show you my dick to prove it," He said.  
"Please don't, I don't want to be traumatized for life," Jc laughed and it made me smile.  
"I'm Ricky, I should put on some pants," He said walking into a different room.  
"Well, I need to unpack my stuff so can someone show me where my room is?" I asked.  
"I can," Kian said.  
"Not you."  
"I'll show you," Jc said and he held out his hand for me to take, I put my hand in his, giving him my trust, he walked me to my room and kept hold of my hand the whole way. "So, this is your room, do you want me to help you unpack?"  
"You just want to get your hands on my underwear," I said teasingly.  
"You got me," He said, I laughed and he smiled.  
"Sure you can help me unpack but don't spend too much time holding my bras," I started putting my clothes into drawers, I turned around and saw Jc holding my notebook and going through it. "You're looking through my stuff."  
"These are really good drawings, I really like this one," Jc said and showed me which one he was talking about. It was my drawing of my parents and me, my Mum and Dad were drawn as angels and I was my ordinary self with a force-field around me blocking me out from my parents and the world.  
"I drew it after my parents died," I said, quietly.  
"I know, I could tell from the drawing."  
"You could?"  
"Yeah, your message through the drawing was really clear, your parents are dead, you feel like you've got a mental force-field around yourself and that you're spaced away from everyone else," Jc said and then he looked up into my eyes.  
"You're so deep," I regretted saying that straight away, he laughed.  
"Thanks, I was just saying what your drawing said." He put my notebook down and started putting my clothes away, I joined him. The silence between us was a nice silence, it was peaceful, but I couldn't help wishing that he would say something romantic or sweet or funny, but maybe he was thinking that, I didn't know what to say.

When we finished unpacking, I sat on my new bed and rubbed my hands, Jc sat next to me.  
"Tired?" He asked.  
"No, just sore," I said, smiling. He took my hand and massaged them. "What are you doing?"  
"Massaging your hand, it'll help." I stared at him, trying to think of what he must be thinking, he looked up and stopped massaging, he stared into my eyes in what seemed like forever and then Connor walked in, interrupting the beautiful moment.  
"Jc? What are you doing to Holly?" He asked.  
"I was giving her a massage..." He said, I laughed at how weird that sounded.  
"Do you want some Arizona tea Holly?" Connor asked.  
"I guess, I haven't had it before, but sure," I said.  
"You've never had Arizona tea?!" Jc asked. "Like, never?!"  
"Never," I said, laughing, nervously. Connor threw a can at me, I caught it and took a sip. "Wow, this is amazing."  
"I know right," Jc said, he took my can and drank from it.  
"Hey!" I pushed him jokingly, Connor had left by then.  
"I didn't get a drink, we're sharing," He stood up and held the can up.  
"Come on, Jc," I reached up it and slipped but Jc caught me. "Shit," Jc laughed.  
"English girls swear?"  
"Everyone swears," I said, I got up and brushed myself off. Jc still held up the can, I put my hand on his shoulder to steady myself and tried reaching up for the can again.  
"You're so small," He said, still laughing.  
"So are you, but I'm still strong," I shoved him so he fell, he grabbed my hand, pulling me down with him. I fell on top of him laughing, I grabbed the can. "Thanks," The door opened and Connor came in.  
"What the fuck is going on? Jc?"Connor asked, I got up.  
"It was an accident, I need to go to the bathroom, can you show me where it is, Connor?"  
"Sure," I walked through the door, Connor went into the room, pushing me out of the way, he closed the door. I sat down outside, waiting for Connor to come out, he did after a while.  
"What took you so long?" I asked, he didn't answer, he just showed me the bathroom. "Okay..." I went inside and did my business, when I came out, Jc was waiting. "Oh, hi Jc, what's up?"  
"Connor doesn't want us to hang out but who cares? Wanna go to Starbucks or something?" He asked.  
"Sure, Starbucks sound great," Jc smiled and we managed to get out of the house without Connor realizing.


	2. My Heartbreak

While we were hanging out in Starbucks a girl came up to Jc and they started chatting, leaving me out of the conversation until the girl said this:  
"So, this is the girl you're babysitting?"  
"Actually, I'm currently living with Jc, Ricky, Kian and Connor," I said.  
"She's Connor's cousin," Jc said. "We've been hanging out."  
"Oh...she doesn't seem your type, Jc," The girl said.  
"Oh, we're not going out or anything..." Jc said, that was a stab in the heart to me, I thought that it would have been at least an option.  
"Well...am I your type?" The girl asked.  
"What do you mean, Rosa?" Jc asked.  
"Do you wanna go out?" As soon as she said it, my whole world felt like it was collapsing around me. I went into the bathroom, into a stall and cried. I guess I was under the impression that me and Jc would have a chance of being together but Rosa had gotten her claws into him first. I wondered what I was going to do _I should just act normal, not think anything of it_ I thought to myself. I wiped my eyes but they were still red, I went out of the bathroom anyway. I looked at Jc at our table, he was busy snogging Rosa to notice me though. I walked straight out and walked down the road to nandos, I stopped outside and dialed Connor's number.  
"Hello?" He said at the other end, I didn't know what to say, I was breaking down, right there, in front of nandos. I started crying on the phone. "Holly? What's wrong? Where are you?"  
"It's Jc, you were right, Jc should stay away from me, I don't want to hang out with him anymore, can you come get me? I'm outside nandos."  
"Sure, I'll be right there," Connor said and he hung up.

When I got back I went into my room and sat on my bed, I started listening to music and reading the Hunger Games. I stayed in my bedroom until I finished the book, I opened my door and heard arguing, I listened to hear what it was about.  
"She's my cousin! She called me and she broke down in tears!"  
"I didn't mean to hurt her! I don't even know what I did!" Jc yelled.  
"Dude, it isn't right to make a girl cry," Kian said. "She was really upset about something."  
"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about me behind my back," I said, I couldn't bring myself to look at anyone.  
"Holly, are you alright?" Ricky asked.  
"I'm fine," I said, Jc walked over to me and tried to take my hand, I pulled it away. "I don't want you coming near me ever again."  
"Holly, what did I do?" He asked, I didn't know what to say, I thought about what I saw, he didn't care if I saw him and Rosa and anger rose up inside of me.  
"You snogged Rosa and didn't care about me, I walked straight past you, did you notice? No, because you were too busy with your girlfriend."  
"That's what this is about, you're jealous?" I couldn't take it, I slapped him.  
"YES, I'M FUCKING JEALOUS!" I went back into my room and slammed the door. I was a bit hard on Jc but he was so insensitive, he didn't realize how I felt about him, it was so obvious, I thought the way I acted would have made it clear. I lay down on my bed and eventually drifted away to sleep.


	3. Jc and Rosa

When I woke up, I got changed into my pajamas which I failed to change into before I went to bed, I walked out of my room and bumped into Kian. He was only wearing his boxers, I wasn't surprised by this.  
"Can you put on some clothes, Kian?" I asked.  
"Nope, I let everything hang loose," He said.  
"Ew! That's gross!" I said.  
"You love it really!" He put his hand on my arm. "Are you alright though? About the Jc thing, I mean."  
"I'm fine," I lied, I was tired and upset and confused.  
"Good, I'm going to the restroom," Kian said and left, I went into the kitchen and made some toast, I put some nutella on it and ate it. Jc came in while I was eating, it was an awkward silence, Jc got some Arizona tea, he was about to leave but he turned towards me.  
"You're jealous of Rosa?" He asked.  
"No shit Sherlock."  
"Well, it should make you really jealous to know that she spent the night," He smirked.  
"I don't care," I said. "I was annoyed that when we were hanging out you went off and snogged a girl."  
"Well, I'm sorry, I wanted to kiss my girlfriend, well...she wanted to kiss me."  
"Morning Justin," Rosa hugged Jc from behind. "I just had a shower, so you can have one now if you want." She looked at me. "Ew, what are you wearing?" I looked at myself, I was wearing a pajama t-shirt and pajama shorts.  
"What about it?" I said, challenging her.  
"It's gross, I only wear a vest and panties going to bed," She said.  
"That's sexy," Jc said, I walked past them and hit Jc with my arm on the way, I went into my bedroom and got changed.

I found Connor with Ricky and Kian watching tv, I sat next to Ricky.  
"What are you watching?" I asked.  
"The simpsons, it's all repeats though," He replied. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, I wish everyone would stop asking me that," I said with tears in my eyes, I think Connor could tell that I was upset.  
"Hey, we should have a water fight, it's really hot today," He said, looking at me.  
"I don't have a swimming costume though," I said. "I've never really needed one."  
"Well, I can buy you one, let's go shopping," Connor said.  
"I want to come too," Kian said.  
"Me too!" Ricky said.  
"Cool, come on Holly," Connor said and held out his hand, I took it because I felt like he was the only one I could trust at that time because he's family. We all went out to a big shopping center and they took me into a swimming costume place. "What do you want? Bikini? One-piece?"  
"I don't know, if I like something I'll tell you," I said looking around, there was so much stuff, I didn't know what I wanted there was too much of a choice. Then I saw this blue and white bikini that looked like it would suit me, it wasn't too flashy or revealing so it suited me perfectly, I picked it out and showed Connor. "Is it okay?"  
"Why don't you try it on?" He said, I blushed, it was the first swimming costume I would ever wear, I nodded and went into the changing rooms. I got changed into it and looked into the mirror, I didn't notice my breasts much before but they were quite dominant while I was wearing the bikini, I came out of the changing room and called over Kian, Ricky and Connor.  
"You look hot," Kian said, I blushed and crossed my arms over my chest, Connor nudged Kian.  
"You look great, Holly, get changed and I'll buy it for you," I smiled and hugged Connor.  
"Thank you," I said and I didn't mean just for buying the bikini but for picking me up after what Jc did, for being there for me after my parents died and for cheering me up. I got changed and we went back to the house, when we walked in we saw Jc and Rosa arguing.  
"I don't want to have a kid! We've been going out for like 2 days, we haven't even had sex yet!" Jc yelled.  
"I was planning for our future!" She yelled back.  
"What future?"  
"Our future!"  
"We have no future, we're over, I don't know why I even started dating you, I don't like you!" Jc yelled, we could tell he regretted saying it, Rosa was crying, she grabbed her jacket and walked straight out of the door.  
"Well, that was weird," Ricky said, making us all laugh.


	4. Jc's Back

Jc ended up persuading everyone (except me) that he should be in the water fight with us, I was strongly against this but I had no say in it apparently. The boys went into their bedrooms to get changed but I went into the bathroom, I got changed and looked at myself in the mirror. I had never felt the need to wear make-up or loose weight or change my hairstyle or anything like that but when I looked into the mirror everything I missed out on came down on me. I thought I was fat, I thought I was ugly, I thought I needed to cut my hair, I felt ridiculous and stereotypical. I picked out flaws about myself for no reason at all, I laughed it off and went out of the bathroom. I realized this would be the first time that Jc would see me like this, this made me feel worse about myself. I played angry birds while waiting for the boys, Jc came out first and sat next to me.  
"What are you playing?" He asked, I ignored him. "I know you were jealous of Rosa but I don't understand why. You're my friend-" I walked into my bedroom and shut the door. Those words were painful even though I knew it was true, we were just friends and that was all we ever would be, I knew I needed to accept that. I came out of my room and tripped over Jc.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?! You were spying on me?! You pervert!"  
"No, you've got it wrong, I wanted to see if you were alright," He said. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea but we're just friends, Holly."  
"I know that, I just thought I had a chance to be more than your friend."  
"Well, I'm sorry if I gave you mixed messages," He said and took my hand. "I can't go out with you, Connor's one of my best friends, I can't do that to him."  
"It isn't his life, it's mine," I said and kissed him, after a while he kissed me back.  
"What the fuck Jc?"

Connor had come out of his room and Ricky and Kian were with him, they were all staring at me like I was a slut or something, I felt sick to my stomach, but Jc held onto my hand to support me.  
"You can't control Holly's life, Connor, she's 18. She can make her own choices."  
"She's making a mistake," Connor said.  
"That's a bit harsh," Ricky said.  
"Yeah...it kinda is," Said Kian.  
"Look, you already broke her heart, I'm not letting you do it again."  
"Well, that's tough Connor, you don't get a choice," I said. "And how dare you all judge me, Jc is the only one who's hung out with me no matter what everyone else said, you only hung out with me out of pity. When you saw us kissing, I looked at you and I felt like a slut even though that was my first kiss. How do you feel, Connor? You're the one who's breaking my heart now, you're my only family I trust and now you can't accept me. Jc is apart of me now."  
"Wow, Holly, I never thought you felt about me in that way," Jc said, he put his arm around me.  
"Can we please have that water fight now?" I asked.

I didn't want to just wear a bikini so I put on one of Jc's over-sized tops that he didn't mind me wearing, I got a water gun and filled it up, we all got into the garden.  
"Alright, ready?" Kian asked, we all nodded. "3...2...1...GO!" I shot Ricky and did a ninja roll over to Kian.  
"Prepare to die mother fucker," I shot him, he shot me back.  
"Nice wet t-shirt, it's sexy," He said, Jc shot him.  
"Don't you dare," He said, I smiled at him and he shot me. "We're still against each other," Connor threw a bucket of water over Jc so I shot him.  
"Hey, we're cousins!"  
"You don't act like it," I said, Ricky threw a bucket of cold water over me and laughed, Kian was staring at me.  
"What?" I noticed everyone else was staring at me too. "What?!"  
"Your bikini came off," Connor managed to say, I covered my chest and ran inside, blushing like crazy. I ran into my bedroom and got changed, that was so embarrassing, Jc saw me...that was the worst thing, someone knocked on the door.  
"Hey, Holly, you alright?" It was Jc.  
"I'm fine, Jc."  
"Can I come in then?" He asked, I hesitated.  
"Sure," He came in and sat on my bed.  
"About what happened-"  
"Don't," I said. "Just, don't."  
"But, I don't care about what happened."  
"What are you gay? You saw me..."  
"If we have sex I'll see you like that, if we get married I'll see you like that every other day, it doesn't matter Holly," He said, holding my hand.  
"I don't want to talk about the future, Jc," I said, looking into his eyes. "I don't know if we'll live that long."  
"This is about your parents," I took my hand away. "It's natural to feel that way, Holly, don't worry about it. We are going to live that long."  
"You don't know that! I thought my parents would live long enough to see me with my first boyfriend, with my first family, I wanted to look after them when they were old and grey, but I couldn't."  
"I will stay with you for as long as I can and you stay with me for as long as you can, that's all that we can do," He kissed me.  
"I can't do this."


	5. Discovering O2L

"What do you mean?" Jc asked, looking a little hurt.  
"I don't know what I'm doing, you're going to get bored of me and I won't be able to take that when it happens," I said, then I laughed. "I've known you for less than a week and I already love you," He hugged me.  
"I will never leave you, I don't care if I'm your first boyfriend, I care if I'm your last boyfriend," He whispered in a way that made me shiver. "I love you and I won't leave you."  
"Jc..." He tilted my head up, towards him and kissed me passionately.  
"Sorry, what were you saying?"  
"It doesn't matter," I said and kissed him again. "I think Connor's still mad at you."  
"I can change that, we're best friends," He said and stroked my hair tentatively.  
"Jc...did you really break up with Rosa because she wanted a child?" I asked.  
"No, I knew she was planning for the future, I was waiting for you guys to come back so you would forgive me," He said. "That didn't really work well."  
"No, but you perving on me did," I said and laughed, he joined in the laughing after a while.

Me and the guys decided to watch a movie together later.  
"Okay, what are we watching? Mean Girls? Family Guy: Who Did It? Ice Age 1, 2, 3, or 4?" Connor asked.  
"I vote for Mean Girls," Ricky said.  
"I vote for Family Guy," Kian said. "But, whatever the lady wants."  
"Ew..." I said. "I don't really mind."  
"I want Family Guy," Jc said.  
"I want Mean Girls," Connor said, clearly saying that to disagree with Jc.  
"Well, we reached a stale mate," Jc said.  
"Holly, your decision, but remember, family before boyfriends," Connor said. "Come on, just say Mean Girls, Holly."  
"Stop it Connor, Jc's your best friend, it doesn't matter if he's going out with me you're still friends. I choose Mean Girls though."  
"Holly!" Jc whined.  
"Sorry Jc, I've seen like all of the Family Guy episodes and I haven't seen Mean Girls," I confessed.  
"Since you haven't seen Mean Girls, it's fine," Jc said, Connor and him were glaring at each other.  
"There's a lot of tension in the O2L house, will Jc ever be able to be with Holly without Connor minding? Or will Connor split them up?" Kian said in the voice of the Big Brother voice over man, I laughed and Kian looked genuinely surprised. "Cute laugh," I rolled my eyes.  
"You have to make everything weird, don't you? What was that about O2L?" I asked.  
"O2L? You seriously don't know," Ricky said. "O2L stands for Our 2nd Life, it's our youtube channel where we make videos each day of the week with different challenges/themes."  
"How come I haven't heard of this before now, Jc?" I asked.  
"It didn't come up," He said, I went onto youtube on my phone and typed in O2L.  
"You guys are famous and you didn't tell me?"  
"Sorry about that, anyway, Mean Girls," Jc put the DVD in and it started up, Jc sat next to me and put his arm around me, I rested my head on his shoulder and everything seemed peaceful for once.


	6. Into Kian's World

I woke up on the sofa with a blanket covering me, I rubbed my eyes and got up. I went into the bathroom, had a shower and was getting dressed when someone knocked on the door.  
"Hey, hurry up in there," It was Connor, I could clearly tell.  
"Maybe you should be nicer to Jc," I said. "Then maybe I'll come out."  
"Holly, stop being a bitch," He said.  
"Stop being a dick!" I opened the door. "You're my cousin, the only family I know of right now and you won't respect my decisions. I didn't plan to fall in love with Jc, it just happened and you need to accept that," I walked into my room and slammed the door.  
"Having trouble?" I spun around and saw Kian sitting on my bed.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I want to help, you clearly got the wrong idea of me, I have a girlfriend and I'm faithful to her. I don't like that Connor and Jc are always at each other's throats now that you're here," He said and for once I felt his pain for once.  
"I don't know what to do Kian, I love Jc but Connor's family," He came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, I shivered, he was wearing a vest top and shorts, I saw beads of sweat dripping down his face, I couldn't help staring at him.  
"Come with me," He whispered, I couldn't say anything so I nodded, he took my hand and pulled me outside the house. "I know that whatever you choose to do will be the right thing but remember that Jc and Connor love you, in different ways but they both love you equally."  
"Why are we outside?" I asked.  
"I'm taking you to meet my girlfriend, Andrea," He said.

When we got to Andrea's house, Kian rung the doorbell and we waited for a bit, a beautiful girl with long, flowing, brown hair came out of the house and hugged Kian.  
"It's great to see you Kian," She let go of him. "Who's this?"  
"This is Holly, she's having boy issues, I thought you could help, lots of people didn't want us getting together because they were worried I'd cheat on you."  
"Oh, Kian, you're so considerate, come on in Holly," She took my hand and pulled me into her house. "Sit down, I'll get you a drink, pepsi? Arizona tea? Lemonade?"  
"Can I have some Arizona tea?" I asked.  
"Sure, Kian, stop sulking around the door and sit down," Andrea walked into another room and Kian sat down next to me.  
"She seems nice," I said.  
"She is, I may seem like I don't care but I do, I love Andrea and I'll never stop loving her."  
"You're a good person Kian," I said, Andrea came in and handed me a drink. "Thanks, Andrea."  
"How do you know my name?"  
"Kian told me," I said and took a sip of Arizona tea.  
"So, what's the boy issues about?" She asked me.  
"Well, me and Jc are sort of going out but Connor hates it and wants us to break up. Connor's the only family I know of but I love Jc," I wiped my sweaty hands on my trousers.  
"Well, explain to Connor your feelings for Jc, if he really loves you he'll understand," Andrea took a sip of her coke. "If he doesn't understand he's not gonna hate you and he won't hate Jc, they're best friends and your family."  
"Thanks Andrea, I hope Connor understands," Kian put his arm around me and pulled me closer, I rested my head on his shoulder and started crying. "I miss my parents, everything was so simple with them."  
"It's okay, let it all out," He wiped away my tears. "It's going to be fine Holly, it'll be fine."  
"Let's go back to the house then, we'll be there for you Holly," Andrea said. "Come on," She pulled me up and hugged me, I started crying all over again. "Don't worry Holly, your parents will be looking down on you and feeling proud of what you've done to get this far, you can do this."  
"You've got so much faith in me and I have none in myself."


	7. SO COMPLICATED!

I held on to Andrea's hand for dear life as we walked into the house, I looked around, Ricky was there eating a twinky.  
"Ricky, have you seen Connor?" I asked.  
"Yeah, he's in his room, hey Andrea."  
"Hey Ricky, come on Holly," Andrea pulled me into Connor's room. "Connor, Holly has something to say and you better fucking listen or so help me."  
"Calm down Andrea, I'll just say it," I looked at Connor. "Connor, me and Jc are going out, nothing you say or do is going to stop us."  
"Are you so sure?" Connor said, Jc walked in and sat next to Connor on his bed.  
"Hi Holly," he said. "Um, we should break up, I'm sorry," He walked out of the room.  
"WHAT THE FUCK JC?!" Kian yelled and went after him, Andrea hugged me, I didn't cry.  
"Jc's being a jerk, but he'll come around," I turned to Connor.  
"This is on you, you were supposed to be there for me, I know you did something or said something to Jc," I walked out, taking Andrea with me. "Can I stay at your place for a bit?"  
"Sure, honey," She said. "Let's go get your stuff."  
"I'll get it by myself," I began walking to my room but I stopped outside Jc's room due to the fact I overheard him and Kian talking.  
"Why'd you do it?" Kian asked. "She came to me because she didn't want to upset anyone, not you, not Connor. She wanted everything to be easy and you just broke up with her because Connor told you to."  
"It isn't because of Connor, trust me, it won't work out," Jc said, I died a little inside as he said that.  
"Why? She would do anything for you."  
"Because..." He hesitated like he was thinking of something to say. "Because..."  
"Just say something Jc, I won't believe you whatever you say, so say anything, I'm waiting."  
"Fine! I'll be honest..." He breathed in deeply. "I don't love her, she isn't actually my type, we shouldn't be together."  
"Stop lying to me Jc! You love her and Connor did something or said something that made you break up with her! What did he do?!"  
"He didn't! I asked him for a way to break up with him and I did!" There was a silence, I decided it was a good time to come in, I opened the door and they both turned to me. "Holly..."  
"If you wanted to break up with me you should have done it before I fell in love with you," I walked to my bedroom and packed my stuff into the suitcase I came to America with, there was a knock on the door. "I don't want to talk with you Jc."  
"It's not Jc, it's Kian," I turned around, it was Kian, he held out his arms and I ran into them, crying like a little kid. "It's okay."  
"No it isn't, I gave everything to him and he took it all away like that," Kian stroked my hair. "Thanks for being there for me Kian, I'm sorry I judged you before. If you did everything instead of Jc I might be alright."  
"You mean, you wouldn't mind me going out with you?"  
"Compared to Jc you're a fucking angel," He tilted my head up to look at him, I felt weak in the knees as he looked me in the eyes. "Kian..." He leaned in and kissed me, I shut the door and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt like I was betraying Andrea after all she did for me but I just wanted to break free.

It was all going so fast, my heart was fluttering and it felt better to be with Kian than Jc. Kian kissed my neck and I let my fingers flow freely in his hair.  
"I've wanted to do this from the moment I first met you," Kian said, my free hand tugged at his shirt. "Andrea will be wondering where we are," I broke away.  
"I'll be right back, stay here," I went outside to find Andrea.  
"You ready?" She asked.  
"I'm staying here, I'll probably see Jc a lot, I need to be mature and get over him," I said, she hugged me.  
"Good for you, I'll call you later," She walked away and I went back to my room, it was empty.  
"Kian?" Someone covered my eyes. "Kian, stop messing around," Kian hugged me from behind and kissed my neck.  
"I love you, Holly," I turned around and kissed him, I saw him look towards the bed, I pulled away.  
"Okay, before we go any further I want to make sure we're on the same page. I don't want to do anything too intimate with you, I'll warm you when you're going to far and sleeping together is going to far," He turned towards the door and locked it, he then came back to me and rested his forehead on mine, I felt my heart do a somersault and my knees went weak. He did a cute half smile.  
"I know, I just want you to be mine and for you to feel special," I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him, he put his hands around me and pulled me towards him, I stumbled a bit and fell into his arms. "You okay?" I thought about Jc and the times we had together.  
"No, not really, can you help?" He pulled me over to the bed and we sat down. "What are you doing Kian?"  
"Helping you," He got down on one knee, holding my hand, he looked me in the eyes.  
"Kian, are you doing what I think you're doing?"  
"Maybe," He smirked. "Holly, will you marry me?" I stood up.  
"What about Andrea? You must still love her."  
"I knew it, you kissing me isn't because you love me it's because you want to get back at Jc. Yeah, I suppose I do still love Andrea and now I feel stupid for telling you my feelings because you're just rejecting me," He got up, I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss. "No, stop!" He pushed me away.  
"Kian, please, I don't want to marry you just yet, we still have to get to know each other a lot more."  
"Forget everything that has happened today, I'll go back to Andrea and you go sulk because of Jc," He left the room.  
"Connor! Come in here!" Connor came into my room and stood by the door. "Yeah?"  
"I need a hug, you were right about Jc and I want you to help me get over him," He came over and gave me a hug. "Can we go to Nandos or something? Oh, or Taco Bell."  
"Taco Bell sounds good, come on."


	8. Meeting a Chipmunk

We told the others about our plan on going to Taco Bell to see if they wanted to go, we didn't ask Jc though because he wasn't anywhere in the house.  
"So, Ricky's coming and Trevor's meeting us there," Connor said, him and Ricky got into the car.  
"You mean Trevor, the chipmunk?" I asked, they laughed.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Ricky said, we drove to Taco Bell and when we got in Connor and Ricky dived for a seat in a booth.  
"What the hell guys?"  
"This is our favorite spot," Ricky said.  
"We always sit here, come sit next to me, cuz," I went over to him and sat down, he put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"Thanks for this, Connor. I'm sorry for dating Jc, you were right," He was silently looking over the menu and he was still silent, we ordered drinks and talked while we waited for the drinks and Trevor, soon both of them came.  
"Hey Connor, hey Ricky, hey...?"  
"Holly, Connor's cousin, you're Trevor the chipmunk right?" Connor and Ricky laughed but Trevor just rolled his eyes and sat next to me.  
"Why do you think that?"  
"I watched some of O2L's youtube videos while I was dating Jc," I replied.  
"You dated Jc?!" Trevor practically yelled.  
"Yeah, it was stupid, I get it, I'm going to the restroom," I got up and walked away, I felt like I was being watched so I turned around to see Trevor looking at my butt, I went up to him. "What the hell is up with you? You're a perverted loser and if you dare do that again I will slap you."  
"Slap me then, darling," Connor nudged Trevor.  
"That's my cousin, dude," Connor said.  
"Show a little respect Trevor, you're not usually like this, what's up with you?" Trevor smirked and leaned back.  
"Gentleman, I have a girlfriend."

"Are you making this up?" Connor asked.  
"I always thought you were gay," Ricky said.  
"Ew! That's disgusting!" I punched him. "What was that for?!"  
"For being a homophobic prick!" I said. "Say sorry!"  
"Your cousin's fierce! I like it!"  
"Girlfriend!" Connor and Ricky said together.  
"Oh...right, well, you know Lia, she's my girlfriend," Connor and Ricky looked at him.  
"Who's Lia?"  
"A youtuber, just like us," Trevor said. "And she can sing."  
"Stop lying Trevor, Lia wouldn't date you," Trevor smiled and got out his phone.  
"I have text evidence," He showed us his phone, it had a message of him asking Lia out and her saying yes.  
"I don't care, just because you have a girlfriend doesn't give you a right to stare at my ass."  
"Sorry about that, it's just so...big?" I pulled him up by his collar and looked him in his eyes.  
"Give me Lia's phone number Connor," I gave him my phone. "Put it on there, listen Trevor, if you ever do anything to hurt Lia, I'll get her to call me and tell me everything and then I will hunt you down and slit your throat." Connor gave me my phone back. "Got it?" He nodded, I let him go. "Can we go now Connor?"  
"We haven't had anything to eat, yet."  
"Fine, you stay, I'll call Kian to pick me up, see you later," I went outside and realized I didn't want to call Kian, I didn't want to call Jc either. I didn't have anyone else to call so I became desperate and decided to call Jc.


	9. The Reason Why

"Hi Justin," I said, I didn't feel like calling him Jc.  
"What happened to Jc? Just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't be friends, Holly," He said, I thought if I wanted him to come or not.  
"Listen, Justin, I need you to come get me from Nandos," I said. "Trevor, Connor and Ricky's here hanging out and I feel a little sick, they want to stay thought, so yeah, can you come get me?"  
"Why can't Kian get you?" I paused.  
"I asked him and he's going out with Andrea or something," I might not be lying to him, Kian might be going out with Andrea sometime.  
"You're a terrible liar," Jc finally said.  
"What makes you think I'm lying?" I asked.  
"Because Kian's in the next room with Andrea," I sighed. "What's the real reason you didn't ask Kian? You can tell me I used to love you," I froze.  
"You...used to love me? HOW CAN YOU JUST STOP LOVING SOMEONE LIKE THAT JC?!" I started sobbing into the phone. "I still love you Jc, why don't you love me?" He didn't say anything. "Jc?" Still nothing. "Fine! I'll...I'll walk back! I don't need you!" I hung up the phone and started walking in the direction I thought the house was in.  
"Holly! Stop!" I looked up and there was Jc. "Walking home by yourself? Are you an idiot?"  
"You're the idiot!" I yelled.  
"Shut up, I didn't want it to be like this!"  
"I thought I could get over you but I can't and it's killing me Justin," He did a cute half-smile.  
"Back to Justin?"  
"Can you not?" I said. "I just want you to say those 3 words, it's not that hard."  
"You mean, 'I love you'? Or 'I miss you'?" He asked.  
"No, I need you because I need you."

"Fine, I'll say it, I need you," Jc said.  
"You don't mean it!"  
"You think I don't mean it?" He asked. "I need you, I need you, I need you."  
"Stop it! You're mocking me!"  
"No, you just think that because you can't get it into your head that I'm still in love with you."  
"You're still in love with me?" I asked, he held my hand and looked down at the ground. "Look at me Jc, this is serious!" He looked me in the eyes.  
"Yeah, I love you! But I can't be with you and do you realize how much that hurts me?!"  
"Why can't we be together?" I asked him. "Is it because of Connor or something?"  
"No...it's because..." He ran his fingers through his hair.  
"What is it? It can't be that bad."  
"You don't know what it is yet," He said.  
"Seriously Jc, it can't as bad as you're making it out to be."  
"I..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.  
"Have herpes?" I asked. "AIDs?"  
"No," He said, laughing a bit. "I don't have herpes, or AIDs."  
"Then, what is it?"  
"I'm engaged."


	10. I Promise

"You're engaged? To who? When did you get engaged?"  
"Yes, to Georgia, about a year and a half ago."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, feeling hurt.  
"I didn't plan on getting engaged to Georgia, I proposed to her and she said yes, we agreed to get wait and get married until we were 21, we haven't seen each other since."  
"Then why is it suddenly a problem?"  
"Connor called her and she's coming over in a couple of days."  
"Oh, god. I blamed you for everything, I hated you but you're doing the right thing, I feel like a right bitch."  
"Don't, don't put yourself down Holly," He pulled me into a hug. "Let's go home then," We went home in silence and when we got in all we heard was shouting coming from Kian's room. We opened the door and saw Andrea and Kian having an argument.  
"KIAN! I TRUSTED YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"  
"I'm sorry! But, I needed to be honest!" I instantly felt a pain of guilt, I tried pulling Jc out of the room before they saw us but I was a bit late.  
"Oh, here's the girl you decided to snog!" Andrea turned to me. "I don't even want to look at you! You disgust me! I was there for you Holly and you decide to pay me back by getting close and comfy to my boyfriend!"  
"I'm sorry Andrea, I didn't plan for it to happen, it didn't mean anything to us. I was upset over Jc and he just gave me a pity kiss, please forgive Kian, I don't care if you're mad at me, just forgive him," I said, I heard the door shut behind me and I knew Jc was angry.  
"Kian, who kissed who?" Andrea asked.  
"Andr-"  
"Just tell me! Who kissed who?" I looked at Kian, I wanted him to blame me, he didn't deserve to loose Andrea over a stupid mistake.  
"It was..." I nodded and he sighed, clearly he didn't like the idea of pinning the blame on me. "It was Holly."  
"Okay, Kian I forgive you and Holly, I forgive you too."  
"What?"  
"I forgive you, I know how hard it was after the Jc thing, are you back together now or what?" Andrea asked.  
"No, we're not, thanks for forgiving me, I don't deserve it," Andrea hugged me.  
"You deserve a lot more than this."

I found Jc in his room, talking to someone on the phone, I waited by the door.  
"Yeah, I can't wait. I haven't seen you for ages, yeah, see you soon," He hung up and turned to me. "That was Georgia."  
"About Kian-"  
"You kissed him to try to get over me, need I say more?"  
"Yeah, it didn't mean anything and I missed you, I just wanted Kian to be you," I said.  
"Well, he's not me," Jc said. "Maybe you should go or something."  
"Jc..."  
"Don't Holly."  
"I'm sorry," I turned around.  
"Stop," I turned back around and Jc gave me a hug.  
"No...I'm going to fall in love with you even more," I said.  
"I don't care," He kissed me and I pushed him away.  
"You're hurting me more because I know I can't have you."  
"You'll always have me," He pulled me closer and kissed me again, this time I didn't push away, we wrapped our arms around each other and he pressed our bodies closer to each other.  
"What about Georgia?" I asked, I didn't want this to be a one time thing, I didn't want to be hurt like I was before.  
"It's fine, she's probably gone off with someone as well," Jc held me at arms length. "You're okay, right? I mean, with this, you don't mind us being together again?"  
"You're such an idiot! Of course I don't mind!" I said, he pressed our foreheads together.  
"I won't break your heart again, Holly, I promise."


	11. Georgia

Georgia was a lot different to what I expected, I thought we would hate each other over Jc but she was really nice and really pretty and I couldn't find anything wrong with her, nothing at all. She had shimmering brown hair and bright green eyes, her skin was free of acne and her fashion sense was amazing. I saw her and felt my heart fall into my stomach, she was amazing and I was sure Jc would leave me for her.  
"Hey Jc, can I get a little help with my bags?" She said, then she turned to me. "Hi, I'm Georgia, Jc's fiance."  
"I'm Holly," I said, not sure what to say about my relationship with Jc.  
"She's the girlfriend I told you about," Jc said, taking her bags.  
"You told her and you forgot to mention it to me?" I said.  
"Yeah, sorry about that."  
"So, you're okay with it?" I asked Georgia.  
"Yeah, I've got a boyfriend now anyway," She said. "I thought we were joking, Jc. I thought we broke up."  
"Did we?"  
"Yeah, we did," She laughed. "Anyway, nice to meet you Holly."  
"Nice to meet you too," I said, I helped her with her bags as well and we walked inside together. "Why'd you come here then?"  
"To see Jc's special girl, he's told me he loves you and you're lovely and you're beautiful and you're perfect," She said, I turned to Jc and saw that his face had gone red.  
"That's sweet of him."  
"Yeah, I know, I also came because me and my boyfriend had a fight and it got kinda physical, I just wanted to be away from him, I guess," Jc held her arm and turned her around.  
"You didn't tell me about this, what did that jerk do to you?" He asked.  
"He hit me, Jc!" She cried on his shoulder while he hugged her. "He didn't want me coming here, because we used to go out, I said I was going anyway then we argued and he hit me," She was in floods of tears.  
"He doesn't deserve someone like you, you can be with someone much better."  
"I loved him, I thought he loved me," That sounded familiar.

Georgia rested in my bed for a bit due to jet lag, meanwhile Jc talked to Connor, Ricky and Trevor (when they got back) and Kian about Georgia.  
"So, her boyfriend's a douche?" Ricky asked.  
"Yeah, pretty much, so I have an idea..." Jc began.  
"It isn't something stupid is it?" Connor asked, making me worry.  
"I dunno," Jc said, he scratched the back of his head. "I'm going to Kansas to speak to Georgia's boyfriend, face to face."  
"What?!" I yelled, everyone stared at me. "Jc, you can do that over skype or something, you don't have to go to Kansas!"  
"I want to, I owe it to Georgia, she was always there for me," Jc said, he held my hands and rested his forehead on mine. "Don't worry, Holly, I'll be back soon enough."  
"How long are you planning on staying there?" I asked him.  
"How ever long it takes to stop whatever aggression he has," Jc replied, he turned to everyone else. "Trevor, you can stay in my room if you like, Holly, you don't mind sharing with Georgia do you?"  
"Of course not."  
"So, you're going now?" Trevor asked.  
"As soon as possible, so I'll book it now," Jc said and went into his room.  
"I can't believe he's doing this," I said, shaking my head. "Hopefully he won't be away for that long."  
"I get to stay in his room!" Trevor said. "Hell yeah!"  
"What's wrong with you Trevor?" Kian asked.  
"Yeah, you're crazy now," Connor said.  
"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Trevor yelled.  
"So does Jc but you don't see him being a crazy bitch," Ricky said. "Come on Connor, Kian, Holly, let's go to Taco Bell."


	12. He's Left

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I've been really occupied with things going on in my personal life but everything's fine now and I wanted to update this story ASAP. Please continue reading it and recommend it to your friends. Without any further babbling on hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading. ;)**

I sat in Taco Bell with Kian, Connor and Ricky wondering what to do about Jc and I tried to get my head around the fact that he was leaving me to go to Kansas for his ex girlfriend's sake. I couldn't understand why he would do all that for her, travel to Kansas, confront a violent bastard who could seriously injure him and then stay there until the bastard promises not to do anything wrong to Georgia again and leave her be.  
"Hey, Holly, you alright?" Connor whispered while Ricky and Kian were arguing over pokemon.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just shocked I guess," I replied and faked a smile to make him feel better.  
"I know that you're not okay, you clearly love Jc and him leaving is hard for you," He said, I couldn't believe he was saying that, I thought he didn't want me to be with Jc. "I just want you to be happy, Holly, you're family," He smiled at me and I felt a lot better, knowing he was there for me. "I want you to meet my parents and you're Aunt and Uncle."  
"I'd love that."  
"Hey Connor, did I hear that we'll be visiting Mommy and Daddy Franta," Kian said, Connor rolled his eyes.  
"I was actually inviting Holly, since we're all family," He said. "You guys should stay and look after Georgia."  
"Fine, ruin our fun," Kian said, pouting. "We have to deal with Trevor!"  
"Good luck with that drama queen, he's worse than a chick on her period," Connor said then looked at me. "No offence."  
"None taken," I said, I looked through the menu. "I don't really think I'm hungry..."  
"Me neither," Ricky and Kian said in unison.  
"Fine, I won't have anything either," Connor said, we all got up and walked out. "What do you want to do then?"  
"Shopping?" I suggested, Kian and Connor groaned. "What?"  
"Ricky loves shopping," Kian said. "We'll be hours."  
"You two can go home," I say and link arms with Ricky. "Come on Ricky, let's shop."

Ricky and I spent 3 and a half hours shopping and spent over $650 on all sorts of things, it was great to get Jc off my mind, we got back at 8:45 pm and when we got in it was silent.  
"Hello? Anyone here?" I asked.  
"Yeah, we're in Kian's room!" Connor yelled, Ricky and I went into Kian's room and saw Georgia, Connor, Kian and Trevor in the room laughing.  
"What's going on?" Ricky asked, putting down the bags.  
"Well, Trevor's come to his senses and is alright now, he's been singing for a while and so has Georgia, their voices really work together," Kian said. "But then Connor and I joined in and it sounded crap."  
"Let's here you, Trevor, Georgia," I said, we all looked at them.  
"Okay then," Trevor said. "Come on Georgia," Trevor and Georgia began singing Royals by Lorde and Kian was right, they're voices were really good together and we all applauded afterwards.  
"Trevor, your voice is amazing, I didn't get to tell you before but I'm such a big fan," Georgia said, admiring Trevor.  
"Thanks Georgia," Trevor said.  
"Where's Jc?" I asked, everyone looked away. "Where is he? Did he leave already?"  
"Yeah, he wanted to say goodbye but you weren't there and we couldn't reach you in time," Kian finally said.  
"It's just for a couple of weeks," Connor added.  
"Just for a couple of weeks," I repeated. "I'll call him in the morning, see how the flight went."  
"You've got us in case you ever want to talk," Trevor said and I genuinely wanted to kiss him but I didn't I hugged him instead.  
"Thanks Trevor."


	13. Chapter 13

I had a nightmare that night, I dreamed that I was with my parents and I was introducing Jc to them and then suddenly my parents fell through the ground and I was on the floor clawing at it as if I could break through and get them back. Jc pulled me up and hugged me while I was crying and then he disappeared and I fell onto the floor, I could out for Jc and my parents but I knew that they weren't coming back.

I woke up and looked around, I agreed to sleep on the floor so that Georgia could sleep on my bed, I got up and went out of my room, I someone sitting on the couch in the living room and I sat next to them, it was Trevor.  
"Can't sleep?" I asked, he shrugged.  
"I'm just thinking about how weird I was acting earlier, I don't understand why I was acting that way," He said.  
"You were just excited about having such a great girlfriend," I said, he shook his head.  
"That's not it, why would Lia want to go out with me, she said she'd pretend to go out with me so I while Kian and Jc are talking about their girlfriends I can join in," He explained. "I don't understand myself."  
"People can be hard to understand but it's alright," I said.  
"So, you're missing Jc then?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid," Trevor got up and stretched.  
"Well, see you in the morning," I grabbed his hand.  
"Don't go, Trevor," I said. "I don't want to go back to bed," He sat back down and put his arm around me.  
"Fine, I won't," He said. "It's 3 am so there isn't much time until the others are up, how's Georgia?"  
"She's fine, why do you ask?"  
"I kind of have a small crush on her, she's really pretty, she's got a great voice and she's just a very nice person."  
"Oooooh," I said, nudging him. "You should ask her out, I'm sure she'll say yes."  
"I don't know, maybe, I really want to go to sleep," Trevor said.  
"You can go to sleep here," And so he did and we went to sleep cuddling each other in the most non-sexual way.

We woke up to Ricky, Kian, Connor and Georgia wolf whistling, I realized my head was on Trevor's lap and quickly sat up.  
"Holly, Trevor, I didn't think you were so close," Kian said, I rolled my eyes and stood up.  
"I'm going to go have a shower," I said and Connor grabbed my hand.  
"We're going to my parents today so wear something...classy but casual," He said, I took my hand back.  
"Classy and casual, got it," I went to my bedroom and looked through my clothes for something 'classy but casual' and found a pink shirt and jeans, I had a shower and got changed. I decided to let my hair out and put on a yellow hairband, I went out of the bathroom and found Connor. "You ready?"  
"Yeah," We made the journey to his parent's house quicker than I expected and Connor was telling me things not to say and do.  
"Connor, I'm their niece, I'm sure they'll like me."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," He rang the doorbell and we waited, soon a woman opened the door and hugged Connor, I saw him blush and then hug her back. "Mom, this is Holly," She then let go of Connor and hugged me.  
"Umm...hi?"  
"Hello dear, how are you? Are you alright after what happened to my sister?" I hadn't thought about them since the nightmare, but I guess I was alright.  
"I'm fine, are you alright?" She nodded and let go of me.  
"Your Dad isn't here right now, Connor but why don't you both come in," Connor and I walked in and my first thought is that it looked nothing like a typical parent's house.  
"This is a really nice house," I said, Connor's Mum (Mom) smiled.  
"Thank you, I told you, Connor, redecorating was a good idea," Connor rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever, come on Holly, let's go sit down," We sat down on the couch while Connor's Mum (Mom) went to get some food.  
"It's nice to meet your Mum, Connor, the more family the better," I said, Connor put his arm around me.  
"My Mom will treat you like her own daughter."  
"I'm glad you're my cousin, Connor," His Mum came in with cookies and put it on the coffee table, then she sat down.  
"So, Holly, have you got a boyfriend?" She asked, I blushed and Connor laughed. "I'm taking that as a yes, who is he?"  
"Jc," I said, she gasped.  
"Really? So, you met him through Connor then?"  
"Yeah, I met him when I moved in, he's really nice."  
"Aww, well, I'm glad you like him, eat up my cookies."  
"She didn't really make them," Connor whispered to me.  
"Connor, stop telling everyone that, I want to impress them anyway let's wait for your father, Connor," She smiled and I felt at home and safe.


	14. Chapter 14

We spent the day at Connor's parents house and saw no sign of his Dad, when we came home I checked my phone and saw that I had several text messages and voice mail messages from Jc, I went into my room and played the voice mail messages first.

"Hey, Holly, I miss you, I haven't spoken to the douche yet but I will soon and then I'll be straight back," I smiled at that thought, that he'd come back soon. I played the next message.

"I met the guy, his name's Derek and he isn't all that bad, I think he just has issues, he's going to this anger management thing and he said he'd feel better if I went with him for a while. So, I might be staying here for a bit longer, sorry," I frowned, I didn't want him to stay any longer than necessary, but I didn't have any say in it unfortunately. I then looked at his text messages.

'I just arrived, speak later?'

'I wish you were here :('

'I want to hear your voice again'

'Is there any chance you could call me?'

'Call me asap, Holly' I smiled and dialed his number, it rang and rang until I heard his voice on the other end.

"Hey Holly, did you get my messages?"  
"Yes and I wanted to call you, sorry I didn't get your messages earlier I was at Connor's parent's place," I explained. "So, how is everything?"  
"It's fine, Derek isn't that bad, but I can't get it out of my head that he hit Georgia."  
"I know, I just want you to be here again," I said, he chuckled.  
"I'll be back before you know it, I promise Holly."  
"Pinky promise?" I asked.  
"Pinky promise, I should go now though, speak later?"  
"Yeah, bye," I said, softly.  
"Bye," He hung up and I went into the living room and sat next to Connor while he tried to throw m&ms into Kian's mouth.  
"Hey, did you speak to Jc?" Connor asked, I nodded. "How was he?" I sighed.  
"He wants to spend a bit more time there with his new best friend, Derek," I rolled my eyes. "Where's Georgia?"  
"In Jc's room with Trevor," Kian replied, I got up, avoiding all the m&ms on the floor and opened the door to Jc's room, revealing Georgia and Trevor making out, I coughed and they instantly parted, blushing.  
"Hey...Holly," Trevor said.  
"You having fun?" I said, trying my best not to laugh at how awkward it was for them.  
"Please don't tell anyone!" Georgia said.  
"Of course I won't, by the way, I think you guys make an amazing couple!" I said. "So...how did this happen?"  
"Well, we were talking and singing and stuff and it kinda just happened," Trevor said.  
"Can I invent a ship name for you?" I asked.  
"How long have you known about shipping and not youtube?"  
"I've always known about youtube, I just went on it for music videos and stuff like that. Anyway, I found out about shipping because of Shane Dawson and Joey Graceffa & Troye Sivan and Tyler Oakley," I explained.  
"Oh, okay, so...what's our ship name?" Georgia asked.  
"Well, Trevor, Georgia, Trevor, Georgia. Grevor or Treorgia, I prefer Treorgia," I said, Trevor smiled.  
"I like it, Treorgia."


End file.
